fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Happy Tree Friends Movies, Specials, TV Shows and Video Games Cameos
These are movie spoofs created and co-created by Don Hahn, Tim Rice and Jim Carrey. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Games I have so far: ''9-0 in Alphabetical Order: #The 7D #64 Zoo Lane #101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) A in Alphabetical Order: #Abadas #ABC Monsters #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #Aladdin 1 #Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar #Aladdin and The King of Thieves #Aladdin (TV Series) #Anastasia #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 #The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park #The Amazing World of Gumball #American Dad! #An American Tail #An Amercian Tail: Fievel Goes West #Antz (1998) #Atomic Betty #The Aristocats #Art with Mati and Dada #Atlantis: The Lost Empire B in Alphabetical Order: #Babar and the Adventures of Badou #The Backyardigans #Bambi 1 & 2 #Barney & Friends #Barney's Great Adventure #Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2 #Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Bee Movie (2007) #Beetlejuice (1988) #The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show) #Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom #Big Block SingSong #The Black Cauldron #Blue's Clues #Bolt (2008) #Brave (2012) #Brother Bear 1 & 2 #Bubble Guppies #A Bug's Life #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) C in Alphabetical Order: #Caillou #Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? #Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot #Cars 1 and 2 #Case Closed #Case Closed The Movie: ##The Time Bombed Skyscraper ##The Fourteenth Target ##The Last Wizard of the Century ##Captured in Her Eyes ##Countdown to Heaven ##The Phantom of Baker Street ##Crossroad in the Ancient Capital ##Magician of the Silver Sky ##Strategy Above the Depths ##The Private Eyes' Requiem ##Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure ##Full Score of Fear ##The Lost Ship in the Sky ##Quarter of Silence ##The Eleventh Striker ##Private Eye in the Distant Sea #The Cat in the Hat (1971) #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! #Cats Don't Dance #Charlie and Lola #Chicken Run #Child's Play 1, 2, and 3 #Chloe's Closet #Choo-Choo Soul #Chuggington #Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 #Classic Tales #Clifford The Big Red Dog #Clifford's Puppy Days #Clifford's Really Big Movie #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Connie the Cow #Curious George (TV series) #Cyberchase D in Alphabetical Order: #Darkwing Duck #Dance-A-Lot Robot #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood #Detective Conan (Movie/TV Show) #Dexter's Laboratory #Disney Cartoon Shorts #Doc McStuffins #Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files #Doki The Series #Dora The Explorer #Dougie in Disguise #Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury #Dragons: Riders of Berk #Dude, That's My Ghost! #Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: #E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) #Ed, Edd n Eddy #The Emperor's New Groove 1 #The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove #Everything's Rosie F in Alphabetical Order: #Fantasia #Fantasia 2000 #FernGully: The Last Rainforest #Fishtronaut #Felidae #Finding Nemo #Fish Hooks #The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 #Fritz the Cat (the animated will not for children) #Frozen G in Alphabetical Order: #Gaspard and Lisa #A Goofy Movie #Go, Diego, Go! #Gofrette #Grand Theft Auto 3 #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas #Grand Theft Auto IV #Grand Theft Auto V #Gravity Falls #The Great Mouse Detective #Green Eggs and Ham (1973) #The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat #Geng The Adventure Begins #Grenadine and Peppermint #Gremlins 1 & 2 #Guess How Much I Love You H in Alphabetical Order: #Handy Manny #Happy Monster Band #Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs #Help! I'm a Fish #Henry Hugglemonster #Hercules #Higglytown Heroes #The Hive #Home on the Range #Horton Hears a Who (1970) #Horton Hears a Who (2008) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) #How To Train Your Dragon (2010) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 #Humf I in Alphabetical Order: #Ice Age 1, 2, 3, and 4 #Imagination Movers #The Incredibles J in Alphabetical Order: #Jake and the Neverland Pirates #Jetsons: The Movie #JoJo's Circus #The Jungle Book 1 & 2 #The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game #Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) #The Jungle King #Jungle Junction #Justin Time K in Alphabetical Order: #Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game #Kung Fu Magoo #Kung Fu Panda 1 #Kung Fu Panda 2 #Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five #Krypto the Superdog L in Alphabetical Order: #The Land Before Time 1 - 13 #The Land Before Time #LazyTown #LazyTown Extra #Lady and the Tramp 1 #Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure #Laura's Star (2004) #Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory #The Legend of Spyro #The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) #Let's Go to School #Letter Factory #Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team #Lilo and Stitch 1 #The Lion King 1 #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (also known as The Lion King 1½) #The Little Mermaid 1 #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning #The Little Mermaid (TV Show) #Little Einsteins #The Little Engine That Could (2011) #Little King Macius #Little King Macius The Movie #Looney Tunes #Looney Tunes: Back in Action #The Looney Tunes Show #The Lorax (1972) #The Lorax (2012) #Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol #Louie (Nick Jr) #Lulu's Islands M in Alphabetical Order: #Madagascar 1 #Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Mary Poppins #Math Adventure to the Moon #Math Circus #Max and Ruby #Merry Madagascar #Megamind #Mickey and the Beanstalk #Mickey's Christmas Carol #Mickey's House of Villains #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends #Monsters, Inc. #Monsters University #Moose and Zee #Moshi Monsters: The Movie #Mr. Peabody & Sherman #Mulan 1 & 2 #My Big Big Friend #My Friend Rabbit #My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) #My Little Pony #My Little Pony The Movie #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic N in Alphabetical Order: #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) #Ni Hao, Kai-Lan #Noah's Ark/El Arca #Numbers Ahoy O'' ''in Alphabetical Order: #The Octonauts #Oliver and Company #Olive the Ostrich #The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure #Open Season 1 #Over The Hedge (2006) #Osmosis Jones #Oswald #Oz the Great and Powerful P in Alphabetical Order: #The Pagemaster (1994) #The Pebble and the Penguin #Peep and the Big Wide World #Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. #The Penguins in a Christmas Caper #The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) #Peppa Pig #Peter Pan 1 (1953) #Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land #Piglet's Big Movie #Pinky Dinky Doo #Pinocchio #Pirates: Adventures in Art #Planes (2013) #Playing with Skully #Pocahontas 1 and 2 #Pocoyo #Popeye #Poppets Town #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw #The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie #The Prince of Egypt #The Princess and the Frog #Pucca (2006 TV Series) #Puss in Boots Q in Alphabetical Order: #Quest For Camelot #Quiz Time R in Alphabetical Order: #Ratatouille #Rio (2011) #Roary the Racing Car #The Road to El Dorado #Robots (2005) #Rock-A-Doodle #Rolie Polie Olie #Regular Show (TV Show) #The Rescuers #The Rescuers Down Under #Robin Hood #Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts #Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss S in Alphabetical Order: #Samurai Jack #Scared Shrekless #Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm #Scout and Friends 2: Numberland #Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapeville Park #Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words #The Secret of NIMH #Sesame Street #Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 #Shrek The Halls #Shark Tale #Sid the Science Kid #Sitio do Picapau Amarelo #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #Sing and Learn with Us! #The Simpsons #The Simpsons Movie #South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut #Sleeping Beauty #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #Sofia the First #Space Jam (1996) #Special Agent Oso #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) #Spider-Man #Spiderman Unlimited #SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Spyro the Dragon Series #Star Wars Saga (2011) #Stanley #Strawberry Shortcake #Super Why #The Sword in the Stone #The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, and 4 T in Alphabetical Order: #A Tad of Christmas Cheer #Talking Words Factory #Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper #Tangled #Tangled Ever After #Tasty Time With ZeFronk #Tarzan (1999 Film) #Tarzan and Jane #Team Fortress 2 #Team Umizoomi #The Legend of Spyro #Teletubbies #Thomas & Friends #The Three Caballeros #Thumbelina (1994) #Tickety Toc #The Tigger Movie #Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) #Timmy Time #Tinga Tinga Tales #Toddworld #Top Cat: The Movie #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 #Toy Story Treats #A Troll in Central Park #T.U.F.F. Puppy #Turbo (2013) U in Alphabetical Order: #Up (2009) #Upin & Ipin (TV Show) W in Alphabetical Order: #Wakko's Wish #Wallace & Gromit #WALL-E #Watership Down (1999 TV Series) #We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story #Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego #Where Is Warehouse Mouse? #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year #Willa's Wild Life #Will and Dewitt #The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Woofy #WordGirl #WordWorld #Wonder Pets! #Wow Wow Wubbzy #Wreck-It Ralph Y in Alphabetical Order: #Yo Gabba Gabba Z in Alphabetical Order: #The Zax Upcoming'' #Big Hero 6 #Dora's Graveyard Explore #Dora and Friends: Into the City #Fishtronaut The Movie (TBA) #Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team #My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks